


In bed I lay

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possession, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this spoilerish post and the tags that went with it<br/>http://daunt.tumblr.com/post/79468808961/teamsciles-ps-this-is-the-shirt-stiles-is-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	In bed I lay

While Derek, Deaton and Peter run after the Nogitsune and Lydia, Scott stays with Stiles, his mother and him carefully taking off the soiled bandages that hang around Stiles’ neck.

From the corner of his eye, Scott looks as his mother lets out a sigh of relief as Stiles smiles tearfully at her - something happened between them, between the Nogitsune and his mother, at least, but Scott isn’t sure he really wants to know.

Right this moment, he wants to have a pillow fort with his best friend like they did when they were 10 and cuddled with story books and sweet potato chips.

Can he have that ?

"Mom, we’re going to my room," he says softly, and it doesn’t escape him that Stiles’ grip on his sleeve is tighter than a vice.

"If you’re sure it’s … safe," Melissa replies just as softly and Scott nods, his hand covering Stiles’.

"I’m sure."

—-

Once they’re in his room, it’s like Stiles’ legs stop working, and Scott barely has half a second to support his weight as he crumples to the floor, dry sobs shaking his body.

"Hey, hey," Scott coos, fighting his own tears and the bile that threatens to rise up, "you’re safe now, you’re going to be okay, he can’t possess you again, we’ll protect you."

After a while - ten minutes? Thirty? Scott can’t tell - Stiles’ breathing slows down and he buries his nose in the crook of Scott’s elbow. It’s such a canine - nay such a wolfish thing to do that Scott pulls Stiles closer to him, against the foot of his bed.

When Stiles seems to be calmer, Scott tilts his head to look at him and his best friend looks back with red eyes.

"I wanna sleep," Stiles whispers and Scott nods.

"Sure, buddy," he replies, "come on up, the bed’s right there."

Stiles manages to stand up and sits on the bed, letting Scott take the weird jacket off. The thing is, he starts shivering almost instantly, and Scott rushes to pick a shirt, any shirt for Stiles to put on top of his undershirt.

Stiles put the greenish denim shirt on, and he bends his head for a moment. His heart is still going slow and steady, and Scott hears it before he sees it.

Stiles is sniffing the collar of the shirt, one corner of his mouth quivering as if a smile fights to stretch his lips.

"Go on, bro," he says, softly pushing Stiles’ shoulder, "go to sleep."

Stiles lies down, wiggling his head on the pillow to get comfortable before turning his head toward Scott.

"You’ll stay ?"

"Of course."


End file.
